I like you too! LEMON scene
by Legendofmonika
Summary: This is for everyone who requested a lemon scene in my other story! I didn't want to take away the fluff of the other one, sorry! (First lemon! Please, review!) Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago (blah blah blah)


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a LEMON, okay? I got some request for lemon on my other story, but it's rated T and super fluffy so I didn't really want to change it. I decided to post it as a different story! So to everyone who actually WANTS to read it. Here ya go! (P.s. This is my first lemon so don't hate me if it's bad!)**

Kai pulled himself on top of me and leaned down. He kissed me softly and looked at me. "What was that about?" I asked, "Nothing really, I just find you really cute right now." He whispered before kissing me again, but more firmly. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, they were soft and gentle. He bit my lip making me gasp and our tongues entwined. We fought for dominance and I won, I explored his mouth as he moaned into mine. He placed his elbows near my head and gripped the pillow case and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was straddling me now and I started to grind our hips into each other.

I started to kiss a trail down his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. Eventually, I found it and bit onto it. Kai flushed a dark red and moaned loudly into my ear. I continued to bite and suck on it, making sure to leave a mark that would last. I carried on, kissing my way down until I reached the collar of his shirt. He immediately took a hand and started unbuttoning his shirt. After he finished, I grabbed the shirt from the shoulders and threw it across the room. I started licking his chest and slowly moved my hands lower down his body to the hem of his pants. I ripped off his pants and started palming him through his boxers. "A-Ahh.." he groaned. His breathing became harder and he started kissing my neck desperately. He gave me tiny bites everywhere he could reach. I continued to rub him harder as he bit me, my own arousal getting harder.

He started tugging my shirt up and sat up and tossed it over my head before taking off my pants and boxers as well. I grabbed Kai and set him so he was straddling me again. I took his erection out of his boxers and rubbed mine against his. He held onto and bit my shoulders, trying to muffle out his moans as I rubbed both our members together with my hands. I, on the other hand, moaned freely and as loudly as I wanted. "C-Cole.." He was about to cum and I knew it. I took my hands off and he whimpered sadly at the lost contact. "Not yet," I told him, "Trust me, it'll be worth it." I gently pushed him back onto the bed and spread his thighs apart. I put two fingers to his mouth, "Here, suck." He wrapped his lips around the fingers and licked them. When I thought it was enough, I pulled them out and pushed his boxers off. "We don't have lube, so this will have to do."

I positioned them at his entrance and pushed one finger in. Kai squirmed at the weird feeling and made a face. "Hold on, it will pass." I pushed another finger in and started to thrust them. He slowly started getting used to it and thrust back. "A-Ahh," he mewled, I took them out and he sighed in frustration. I aligned myself with the entrance, "This is going to hurt, okay?" I said softly, he nodded and closed his eyes. I pushed in a little and he held on to me, I slowly pushed in fully and he gave out a cry. Tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to spill. We stayed like that for a little before he started moving on my length with no signs of pain. I started thrusting into him and he dug his nails into my shoulders. I thrust deeper into him and hit his special spot. "RIGHT THERE!" He yelled. I aimed at the same spot and he practically screamed my name as I pushed in over and over again. "I'm coming!" "Y-Yeah, me too." I replied. I grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my neck and continued. Our sweat mingled together as we were near the end. Kai grasped the bedsheets and moaned loudly, his head was tilted back and saliva was running from his mouth. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I grabbed his length and rubbed it hard. "COLE!" He shouted before coming over my hand and his stomach. His entrance tightened around my member as he came and I screamed his name. "KAI!" I released into him and rode out my orgasm, I pulled myself out before collapsing next to him. Kai moved closer to me and laid his head on my chest. I grabbed a blanket and placed it over both of us. "Goodnight." Kai whispered to me, I kissed his lips one last time before whispering back. "Goodnight to you, too."


End file.
